sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic - You Can Do Anything
Sonic - You Can Do Anything, znana również jako Toot Toot Sonic Warrior– piosenka pojawiająca w czołówce gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD w wersji japońskiej. W północnoamerykańskim wydaniu gry, które ukazało się również w kilku częściach Europy, piosenkę zastąpiono utworem Sonic Boom. Instrumentalny, 8-bitowy remiks tej piosenki pojawił się na poziomach: Green Hills Zone z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (8-bit), oraz Mecha Green Hill Zone z Sonic Chaos. Tekst Mimo że prawdziwe słowa piosenki są kwestią dyskusyjną, poniżej znajdują się dwie najbardziej prawdopodobne i popularne wśród fanów wersje. Wersja pierwsza ::10 - 10 Here we go again! ::9 - 9 Don't fall behind! ::8 - 8 Say, don't be late! ::7 - 7 Destination heaven! ::6 - 5 Stay alive! ::4 - 3 Now it's you and me! ::2 - 1 We're gonna have fun ::Say, blast off! Hey! ::Excalibar - It's not that far ::What do ya make? - Give & Take ::Goin' home - Time Zone ::Check out Egg - He's never alone ::Leather'n Lace - Get in place! ::What do y' get? - Say, fast jet! ::Doom Room - Cosmic zoom ::Heads up, Jake - It's Sonic boom! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Your hour is near at hand, ::You've got the power to save the land! ::Take a little chance - Slip on through ::Y' gotta survive no matter what you do ::You gotta do for you ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::The power is in your mind ::To save the planet and conquer time! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Deep in space and time ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Forever in your mind! ::Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive ::'Cause if you try, you can do anything! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Always takes a chance ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Never says he can't! ::Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive ::'Cause if you try, you can do anything! Wersja druga ::10 - 10 Here we go again! ::9 - 9 Don't fall behind! ::8 - 8 Say, don't delay! ::7 - 7 Destination heaven! ::6 - 5 Stay'n alive! ::4 - 3 Now it's you and me! ::2 - 1 We're gonna have fun ::Say, blast off! Hey! ::Excalibar - It's not that far ::What do ya mean? - Give & Take ::Goin' home - Time Zone ::Check out Egg - Your never 'lone! ::Leather'n Lace - Kick his booty! ::What do y' get? - Say, fast jet! ::Doom Room - Cosmic zoom ::Heads up, Jake - It's Sonic boom! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Your hour is near at hand, ::You've got the power to save the land! ::Take a little chance - Slip on through ::Y' gotta survive no matter what you do ::You gotta do for you ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::The power is in your mind ::To shake the planet and conquer time! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Deep in space and time ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Forever in your mind! ::Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive ::'Cause if you try, you can do anything! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Always takes a chance ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Never says he can't! ::Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive ::'Cause if you try, you can do anything! Powiązania z grą * To save the planet, to conquer time - Sonic może ocalić Małą Planetę tylko swojej umiejętności do podróżowania w czasie na jej powierzchni. * Cause if you try, you can do anything ''- Sonic może zrobić wszystko, jeśli się postara. * ''Always takes a chance - Sonic chce żyć pełnią swojego życia, zawsze akceptując wszelkie wyzwania. * Never says he can't - Sonic wierzy w swoje możliwości i nie poddaje się w walce. * Check out egg - He's never alone ''- Okazuje się, że Eggman zgromadził u swojego boku nowe badniki, oraz Metal Sonica. Ciekawostki * Zremiksowany fragment tej piosenki pojawia się w muzyce trasy wyścigowej Ocean View w ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. * Piosenka została nagrana przy pierwszym ujęciu. * Muzyka z Game Over w japońskiej/europejskiej wersji Sonic CD, jest mocno zniekształconą wersją tej piosenki. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD